


invested

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [45]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: jinki & taemin watch kibum watch minho.





	invested

taemin has his hand on jinki’s shoulders & he taps it twice as he pretends to rub his neck.  the other shoulder warms beneath taemin’s palm & he smiles at the whispered, “i know”.

it’s a game, to an extent, almost to the point of creating flashcards & buzz words.  minho seems to still be a bit oblivious to kibum’s interest but the rest of the class has certainly caught on.  those invested in whether this relationship turns into a love story, romantic or better, have taken to watching it unfold as surreptitiously as possible.    


yesterday they had muffled mutual laughter as kibum dreamily answered, “me too” when minho had asked him what he thought of last night’s match.  they know that kibum actually does listen; the red & white scarf tucked half into minho’s knapsack every day this week evidence enough.   however, as often as he grasps the concepts he seems more interested in the one sharing them & taemin’s still pushing for the conclusion that minho’s voice has hypnotic powers.

“it’s the only rational conclusion,” he’d argued as they’d begun to walk home.   jinki laughed without disagreeing & wrapped his arm around taemin’s shoulder as they stepped over soggy leaves.

now it’s a bit more intimate, perhaps they shouldn’t be paying so much attention.  but it’s a little hard to look away when love flutters its wings, when it colors the sky & blossoms in the breeze.

they’re still not sure, either of them, what minho & kibum might call each other in a week, a month, or a year.  but today they are definitely friends & today kibum definitely loves minho because he’s asking minho if he’s ok, if he’s sure he’s ok.  such a slight, a silly critique from a classmate they’ve known since they were kids but aren’t close to.  but minho looked sad, his eyes glistened a little, & now kibum’s hand covers his & minho is his only focus, a soft repetition of _“are you ok?  are you sure?”_ until minho finally digs his knuckles into his eyes  & smiles.  


jinki reaches up & squeezes the fingers attached to the palm at his shoulder, smiling himself when he feels taemin’s fingers wiggle in his grip.

**Author's Note:**

> onthighsbelongtotaemin.tumblr.com/post/165410773548/can-i-send-a-prompt-please-choythirsty-tumblr


End file.
